


heather

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush, and my first work in this fandom its crazy, repost from tumblr, unrequited atsuhina, unrequited sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the song Heather, By Conan Gray.alternatively called: Atsumu pines, and also suffers. Hinata is smarter than he lets on. And Kagayama is hot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	heather

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even have anything to say for myself i think i just like making atsumu suffer

⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

**_i still remember,_ **

**_third of december,_ **

**_me in your sweater,_ **

**_you said it looked better,_ **

**_on me than it did you,_ **

**_only if you knew,_ **

**_how much i liked you_ **

****

» [heather] «

0:00 ─〇───── 0:00

“Today’s the day.” Atsumu tells himself. He had texted Osamu about it, he had booked a reservation at the restaurant, he had even equipped himself with witty banter in case he did something stupid (very likely). For as long as they had been teammates, Atsumu had been enraptured by Hinata Shouyou. The satisfaction that had originally come with Hinata’s victorious smile when he hit a particularly difficult set had quickly turned into a flutter of butterflies every time they interacted. Even the resident dense meathead had noticed. He remembered Bokuto’s stunned face when he had made the connection between Atsumu’s flushed cheeks and Hinata’s oblivious banter with him. In Atsumu’s defense, for whatever reason, Hinata had been shirtless at the time, and it was difficult not to stare at his shoulders, or arms, or chest, or - he was getting ahead of himself. 

What did it matter what Bokuto thought? If Hinata let him take him out ona date, or to dinner, he was sure to return his feelings. Atsumu had many good qualities after all, like endurance, good hair, responsibility - scratch that last one, he must have forgotten his track jacket at home. He ruffles through his gym bag and double checks around the locker room just in case but ultimately realizes that his jacket is nowhere to be found. _‘Damn_ ’, he thinks, wrapping his hands around himself. He was already dreading the walk home with only his light jacket in the way of the harsh weather. 

“Atsumu? Do you wanna borrow my sweater? It’s looking kinda chilly outside.” Atsumu whirls around to see Hinata holding out a sweatshirt from his duffel bag. _‘I didn’t even hear him come in. Did I say anything stupid out loud?’_ He wonders. 

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Upon closer inspection, he notices that the sweater is Black Jackals merchandise. “Why do you have a random Black Jackals sweater in you bag?” He asks with a smirk. He then mentally facepalms. The one chance he had to wear Hinata’s sweater and he makes a snide remark. What if he asks for it back? Atsumu can already hear his brother laughing at him. 

Hinata bashfully rubs his neck. “To be honest, I was so excited about making the team, I bought all the merchandise they had on sale at the time.” His cheeks are a little red. Atsumu feels like jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. ‘ _He’s so cute.’,_ he thinks feverishly.

Atsumu pulls the sweater over his head and turns back to look at Hinata. “Yer sure it’s okay for me to wear yer sweater?” He asks one more time, just to be sure he isnt hallucinating or something. ‘ _Shut up you idiot’,_ his brain scolds him. His brother is probably wheezing by now.

“Of course not! I don’t need more than one sweater anyways. ‘sides, it looks better on you than it does me.” That one comment throws all plans of asking him to dinner out the window. ‘ _DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND THE EFFECT HE HAS ON ME???’_ Atsumu frantically thinks. He can’t ask him out now, he doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to speak. 

Thankfully, Hinata sits on the bench and starts texting someone. “I’ll wash it and return it to ye later.” Atsumu says, and before he can talk himself out of it “And hey, maybe we should hang out sometime?” he rushedly adds on, trying to sound casual. Hinata looks up from his phone and grins.

“Sure! We _should_ hang out more outside of practice-” Atsumu’s heart thunders in his chest “-as teammates. I’ll make sure to tell everyone at practice later!”

Atsumu wants to correct him, and just as he builds up the courage to say something like ‘actually, I was thinking of it being just ye and me’, he hears a knock on the door of the locker room. It’s obviously not a teammate of theirs, no one ever bothers knocking. 

Hinata leaps to the door and opens it, and whose face is Atsumu graced with? Kageyama Tobio, official setter for the Schweiden Adlers.

⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

**_but i watch your eyes,_ **

**_as she walks by,_ **

**_what a sight for sore eyes,_ **

**_brighter than a blue sky,_ **

**_she’s got you mesmerised,_ **

**_(while i die)._ **

****

» [heather] «

0:00 ─〇───── 0:00

“Idiot. Hurry up, the car is getting cold.” He says. Atsumu’s about to tell him off for calling Hinata an idiot when he notices the look in his eyes. He looks as if Kageyama hung the stars in the night sky. Every word murmured between them just rushes the blood roaring in Atsumu’s ears. 

Blue eyes and hair black as night, a deep voice and long legs, Kageyama has the part of a fairy tale prince down pat. If Atsumu wasn’t so enamored by Hinata, then Kageyama Tobio would have been a likely prospect. 

Hinata must see confusion or apprehension or _something,_ because he gestures to Kageyama and says “Oh! I don’t know if you remember, but this is -”

“Kageyama Tobio. Yer the setter that got recruited straight outta high school, right?” he tries not to let the disdain in his voice show. He holds out his hand or a handshake.

Kageyama looks surprised that Atsumu knows his name. “Miya Atsumu, right?” he shakes his hand firmly. When Hinata turns away to grab his bag and coat, Kageyama locks steely blue eyes onto Atsumu’s own. Atsumu doesn’t want to look intimidated, but he gulps anyways. 

Hinata jumps up and down and yells “Kageyama, l _et’s_ go! We have a reservation, remember?” For some reason this stops the intense staring match that was going on. Kageyama curses something under his breath and sprints outside the door behind Hinata, yelling something about getting a headstart. Atsumu remembers his entire plan and just breathes out a sigh. He’s not surprised Kageyama and Hinata are still in touch. They went to high school together, and from what Atsumu remembered, they were pretty close. What he is surprised about is Kageyama. Sure, Hinata looks at Kageyama as if he put the stars in the damn night sky, but Kageyama looks at Hinata as if he was the reason why.

How could he have confessed after seeing that? His phone chimes with a notification from a text from his brother. 

**the ugly brother**

> _i’m guessing the lack of exclamation points and emojis means it didn’t go well?_

Atsumu chucks his phone at the wall of the locker room, and then picks it up and cancels his reservation. 

⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

**_why would you ever kiss me,_ **

**_i’m not even half as pretty_ **

****

» [heather] «

0:00 ─〇───── 0:00

****

He did it again. He built his hopes up for nothing. Of course Hinata wouldn’t return his feelings. Why would he see Atsumu as anything more than a teammate when Kageyama Tobio of all people existed? There was no way he would think of Atsumu like that. Atsumu started the walk home only to notice Sakusa walk up beside him. 

“What’s up, Omi Omi?” He asks brightly, hoping his voice doesn’t betray the fact he was crying. 

“You were going to confess, weren’t you.” He replies blandly. Atsumu chokes on air. He was that obvious? “You should have known better. You saw the way those two played together in high school. As if they were merely extensions of each other, one body in sync.” His voice doesn’t betray an ounce of sympathy. He shouldn’t have expected anything different than brutal honesty anyways. Gorgeous people like Sakusa and Kageyama didn’t understand the plight of unrequited feelings average looking people faced. 

“Anyways, I was supposed to tell you.” Atsumu looks up from his sulking. “Bokuto is having his engagement party on Saturday.” Engagement party? Why had no one told him? Who was Bokuto of all people getting married to? More importantly, why does it feel like he’s the last to find out? “It’s all he’s been talking about for the past 2 weeks. I’ll be glad to get it over with. Its sounds like there’s going to be a lot of people there.” Sakusa looked sick at the thought.

“The past two weeks?” How had he missed that?

“I figured you weren’t paying attention. While you were pining after Hinata, I mean.” With that comment, he turned around and started walking in the other direction. 

“Oi! Where are ye going?” Atsumu yells.

“To my car.” he pointedly replies. Thank goodness for Sakusa. Taking it as a signal to follow him, Atsumu jogs up to him and asks him a question. 

“So…about that engagement party?”

⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

**_you gave her your sweater,_ **

**_it’s just polyester,_ **

**_but you like her better,_ **

**_wish i were heather_ **

» [heather] «

0:00 ─〇───── 0:00

Atsumu doesn’t care what Osamu or Sakusa thinks. He’s gotten dressed up and he looks _good._ An engagement party is the perfect place to asks someone out with it’s romantic ambiance and sweet mood. Atsumu carefully fold Hinata’s sweater and puts it into a bag. He had washed it and was slightly disappointed by the fact that it no longer smelled like Hinata. 

He puts on his shoes and heads off the the party. Bokuto said he could bring a plus one, but he couldn’t think of anyone except his brother to invite. He might have asked Hinata (if he ever built up the courage), but he was already invited. Osamu said he would meet him at the party, having plans right before with his new girlfriend. Lydia, he thinks her name was?

When he rings the doorbell to the gigantic house (what use does Bokuto have for this much space? He’s 24!), the man who opens the door is stunning. It takes Atsumu a moment to recognize him without the glasses and casual clothes. 

It’s the handsome man that shows up to all of their games. Akaashi Keiji, was it? Something about the name is nagging at him. Where does he know that name from?

“Hello. You must be a friend of Bokuto-san. Thank you for coming to my engagement party.” He says in a polite voice. 

ENGAGEMENT PARTY? This lovely human being was engaged to Bokuto? As if summoned by the very thought, he hears a screeching “AKGHAAASSSHHII!!!” from inside the house. Akaashi only grimaces a bit, and then tilts his head to smile at his fiance. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Oh, I just missed you, you were gone for so long. Come back inside!” He notices Atsumu and then grins. “Nice place, eh? It’s Keiji’s!” Bokuto continues talking about how “Akaashi is the best thing since Gatorade”- “that is incorrect, Bokuto-san”- as he leads Atsumu to some living room or parlor, Akaashi in tow. Atsumu watches the dynamic between him and his fiance. Maybe there was hope for him yet, regardless of average looks and idiocy. 

His brightened mood immediately sours the minute he sees the scene on the couch. Kageyama and Hinata sit side by side, much too close for two people who consider themselves just friends. Hinata animatedly tells a story to a cute blond woman, a tall mean looking man, and another man with freckles. He recognizes them as members Karasuno’s old team. They’re all laughing at whatever Hinata is saying, save for the cool blonde, who just smirks. 

Hinata eventually catches his eye and waves him over. “Atsumu! Come sit with us!” He smiles back and walks over to them. He hold out the bag with Hinata’s sweater and then takes a seat next to Hinata. Based on the mood of the group changing the minute he sits down next to Hinata, he knows he’s immediately made a mistake. What was an open and friendly energy trasnforms into intimidating and hostile. He looks over to see Kageyama glaring daggers at hi. Seriously. If looks could kill and all that. 

Hinata, oblivious continues the conversation, and the freckled man and blond woman - Yamaguchi and Yachi, was it? - dive into the conversation with far more gusto than is necessary, bless them. Still, he feels Kageyama’s icy stare on him long after he’s left the group in search of his brother and food. Standing by the refreshments table, he watches the group. Hinata looks especially good today, wearing an oversized blue sweater. He likes the way it seems to set his hair ablaze, a frame of fiery locks around his face. 

His brother comes up behind him and smirks. “So I’m guessing that plan of yers didn’t go well?”

“Which one?” Atsumu groaned back. His brother faces him properly.

“You have to tell him for him to be able to return your feelings.” He turns his gaze to where Hinata is sitting, still attached to Kageyama, who now has his arm around his shoulder. “although judging by the way he’s sitting, I think another setter’s beat ya to it. Is that Kageyama Tobio by any chance?”

Atsumu only nods sadly. Osamu whistles. “Shorty doesn’t aim low, does he?” His brother pats his back in sympathy. “I’d give up if I were ye, ‘Tsumu. I’ve never seen two people more fitted for each other.”

Atsumu only refills his drink. If he came to this party only to end up miserable, he might as well be drunk while he mopes. Besides, it looks like the lovebirds spared no expense for this engagement party, with bottles upon bottles of expensive wine his for the taking. When would he get another chance like this?

He walks around, and introduces himself to a lot of people. He even meets the famous youtuber Kodzuken, who’s a lot more reserved in person. He wonders how Bokuto made so many successful friends, each more attractive than the next. He spends hours starting conversations, his drink full through all of them. 

By the end of the night, Astumu’s so tipsy he wouldn’t be able to tell himself and his brother apart in a mirror.

What’s worse, is that when Atsumu gets drunk, he gets very chatty. When he’s unable to stand, Atsumu takes a seat beside his brother and a small group of people he couldn’t remember the names of if he tried. 

“Samu.” He starts saying loudly. “D’ya think Shou-kun brought Kageyama with him? Or did he get an invite too? ‘Cause if he brought Kageyama I would be sad because I really, really, really, really, li-” he feels a set of hands wrap around his mouth. He tilts his head back to see Omi Omi of all people looking sick at the feeling of touching his mouth, but doing it all the same. He slowly removes his hands off of his face, head still tilted back. “Why’d ya do that, Omi Omi?”

He lowers his mouth to Atsumu’s ear and whispers “You were about to tell your ‘big’ secret to everyone.” Atsumu turns his body to face a crouching Kiyoomi.

“My big secret?” He whispers back. Recognition floods his features. “Ohhh. The big secret that i have a crush on-” Kiyoomi covers his mouth again. For a minute Atsumu gets lost in his eyes when he nods. He can’t stop staring at Sakusa’s beauty marks. Right when he’s about to say something embarrassing like “Wow, you’re so pretty, Omi Omi!”, he notices Hinata and Kageyama talking in a corner. Kageyama’s head is bent towards Hinata, his hair mussed and his lips swollen. Hinata’s cheeks are flushed and he’s smiling widely. 

That’s when Atsumu notices that Hinata is no longer wearing his sweater, the blue one he came in. Instead, it’s Kageyama who has it on, fingering the fabric every now and then. Atsumu can’t help but feel a little betrayed. He thought getting sweaters from Hinata was his thing. 

No, no, that was the alcohol speaking. There’s no way he thought Hinata letting him borrow his sweater meant he had a chance, right?

He sees Hinata grab the front of his own sweatshirt, the one Kageyama is now wearing and tiptoes to reach his face and - Atsumu can’t look anymore, he doesn’t realize there are tears running down his face until he’s out the front door and in the cold. 

He hears the door open and is about to tell Sakusa or Osamu to leave him alone, to get the fuck away from him, when he sees bright orange hair and a face he’s dreamed about. It takes his still tipsy brain a few seconds to understand, but he eventually realizes it’s Hinata. “Atsumu-san?” He asks gently. “Are you alright?” He waits a for a minute, a long minute before Atsumu decides he’s just going to tell him. 

“No. I-I like you. Really really like you.” His brother’s words echo in his ears. 

_You have to tell him for him to return your feelings.”_

_“_ I know.” 

“You know?” he thought he was being subtle in front of Hinata at least. 

“Bokuto-san told me. That you liked me, I mean.” Damn that loud mouth Bokuto. “I’m sorry, Atsumu-san. I just can’t return your feelings.” He couldn’t help but feel angry.

“It’s Kageyma, isn’t it. He’s the reason.” Hinata looks up at the sky. Atsumu knows he hears the bitterness in his voice.

“Tobio, he’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. He makes me invincible. It’s like if Osamu-san decided to go back to spiking. I know you wouldn’t refuse.” They both know it’s not the same. Hinata looks at Atsumu and there’s something in his eyes that sets his heart on fire.

“Someday you’ll find someone like that for you too, Atsumu-san.” He smiles almost pitifully, and walks back into the housem, where Atsumu is sure Kageyama awaits him. Hinata may be right, but at this time Atsumu would have given anything to be the one wearing Hinata’s sweater. His tears dry away in the cold winter air, and he waits a long while before reentering the house. 

he guesses some other person will have to make him more. 

⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

**_why would you ever kiss me,_ **

**_i’m not even half as pretty,_ **

**_you gave ~~her~~ him your sweater,_ **

**_its just polyester,_ **

**_but you like ~~her~~ him better_ **

**_wish i were H ~~eather~~ Kageyama_ **

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @/snazzieyama for updates and more!


End file.
